snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Miura Ayame
Miura Ayame, created for Naruto RP: Beginning of the End by Hana. Eventually discarded in favor of Musei Souon. __TOC__ Character Details Name: Miura Ayame Age: 16 Gender: Female Village: None (She's not technically a ninja) Personality: Ayame is a no-nonsense girl who takes her duty very seriously, and forms judgements on people rather quickly, based on their actions. She readily admits when she is wrong, though she will argue her points to hell and back if she is right. She has no love for stupidity, and dislikes inefficiency. She cares little for monetary wealth or fame, instead treasuring her family honor. Appearance: Her black hair hangs to mid-back, normally pulled back into a braid, bound with a simple black ribbon. Her clothes are of a simple, practical nature, in simple colors: browns, greys, and whites. She seems to be a rather plain girl, nothing about her standing out. Even her eyes are a nondescript dark brown. Equipment: Vials of stored blood, blank ofuda paper, needles, "invisible" wire Background: Ayame was raised solely by her mother, in seclusion, and taught the Miura way: the way of blood-sealing techniques. Little other was of note, until her mother's death of natural causes, whereupon Ayame struck out to find the Village Hidden in the Leaf, to notify the Hokage of her mother's death, since the Miura clan had a long history of cooperation with the leaders of Fire Country. As yet, Ayame has had no contact with any Nins, and is unfamiliar with current events. She retains only a rudimentary knowledge of the old ninja clans. Jutsus/Skills: #'Seal of Earth -' A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be applied to a target. This seal temporarily roots the target's feet to the ground. #'Seal of Fire -' A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be placed into a flame. This seal snuffs the flame into which the seal was placed. Multiple seals may be required to douse an extremely large flame. #'Seal of Water - '''A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be placed on a body of water. This seal temporarily hardens water to a state where it can be walked upon, though it still flows. In addition, any roughness or choppiness will be calmed for the duration of the seal's effect. #'Seal of Air - A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be applied to an object or person. This seal creates a temporary bubble of clean, pure, and fresh air in a small area around itself. Contaminants cannot enter the bubble unless the seal is broken or overcome. #'Seal of Ice - '''A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be applied to a block of ice. This seal immediately melts the ice that it is applied to. Multipleseals may be required to melt an etremely largeamount of ice. #'Seal of Lightning - 'A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be applied to a person or object. This temporarily acts as a lightning rod, attracting all stray electricity in an area to itself. A single seal may only absorb a certain amount of electricity before it is overcome. #'Seal of Wood - 'A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be applied to a target. This seal makes plants and vines spring from the ground, or grow toward the target, entangling them for the duration of the seal. #'Seal of Metal - 'A minor seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood, to be applied to a metal object. This seal renders the targeted object useless for its intended purpose. A shuruken will become dull or shatter; a long sword will become extremely brittle, or dull, too flexible to be used, or to heavy to be lifted, etc. The specific effect of the seal cannot be controlled. #'Seal of the Body - 'A moderate seal, requiring a special ofuda, written in blood. This seal binds the flesh, healing minor wounds, and can be repeated as necessary. #'Seal of the Mind - 'A moderate seal, requiring a special seal-art to be drawn on the subject's forehead with blood. This seal binds the mind, locking away a chosen memory (Or set of memories that are tied together). Only one Seal of the Mind may be active on one person at one time. #'Seal of the Soul - 'A major seal, requiring an intricate seal-art drawn on the ground or floor, in blood. This seal must be activated when the subject is in the center of the soul-art, and binds their karma to immediate fullfilment. This means that after being sealed, a wicked act will immediately result in misfortune for the sealed person, while a kind act will result in good fortune. #'Seal of the World -''' A major seal, requiring an intricate seal-art 15 feet in diameter drawn on the ground or floor, with a mixture of soil and blood, as well as a special ofuda, written in blood. This seal gives the Seal Maker limited control of reality inside the area of the seal-art. For example, wounds may heal at an astonishing rate, or metal may become so heavy that it cannot be lifted. #'Thousand Year Seal - '''A major seal, requiring a number of intricate seal-arts, placed on both the ground and the body of the subject, all drawn in blood. This seal binds all chakra power of the subject, rendering any special techniques that tap into chakra unusable. #'Miura Clan Ultimate Sealing Technique -''' This technique is the most powerful seal of the Miura Clan, and costs the life of the Seal Maker, forming an extremely powerful seal that may only be broken by another of the clan. The ritual of this seal is kept secret, only revealed to those of Miura blood. #'Miura Clan Seal Removal Technique -' A secret technique that is rumored to remove any seal, of any level. There is no hard documentation to be found on this technique, only vague rumor. Stats '''Health/Chakra Pool: 5 Chakra Control: 5 Taijutsu: 2 Ninjutsu: 5 Genjutsu: 0 Tools: 3 Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters